


【铁虫】隔壁的斯塔克先生（九/完结）

by Hibiscus1827



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibiscus1827/pseuds/Hibiscus1827
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 7





	【铁虫】隔壁的斯塔克先生（九/完结）

毫无理智可言的Tony Stark带着Peter回了皇后区，牵着男孩往公寓上楼。  
奇怪的是，这条路他们已经走了很多遍，却从来没有一次像这样让Peter满心充盈着期待和喜悦。  
Tony推开门，里面的东西不知道什么时候又全部搬了回来，所有一切都没有变过，仿佛男人离开的这两年只是一个梦，醒来他还住在隔壁，一如六岁那年。  
“喜欢吗？”Tony望着男孩惊喜的表情明知故问，“我一直在想能给你送什么礼物，这个公寓刚刚好，它对我们来说都有着重要的意义。”  
男人摊开手心，其中静静放着一枚铜钥匙。  
Peter仰起头看他，他最近又长高了点，不需要很费力也能看见Tony的眼睛：“这把钥匙是不是还能开其他的地方？”  
“比如？”  
“你的心房。”Peter接过钥匙在男人胸口做了个开锁的动作。  
Tony笑起来，胸腔都因为开怀微微震动，他把男孩搂进怀里：“不需要，我的心从来不为你设防。”  
Peter也笑了，他抬着下巴闭上眼做索吻的动作：“我爱你，Tony。”  
回应他的是Tony轻柔怜惜的吻，落在眼睫，又一路下滑，抚过鼻尖，最后轻轻捉住他的唇。他们接吻的次数不多，Tony这样狡猾，每每到关键时刻就抽身出去，留下小朋友抓心挠肝似的焦急，现在他们才终于能如愿以偿，在仲夏月光洒满的屋子里放肆亲密的交换着情人的吻和爱。  
一吻结束，Peter觉得呼吸都不自己的了，搂着男人的脖子大口喘气，后者抚摸着男孩的脊背帮他顺气，他瞧着桌子上两个人为Peter照的实习照片忽然道：“Peter，有一件事我想告诉你。”  
男孩抬起眼专注地瞧着他。  
Tony组织了下语言，缓缓开口，“我小时候和父母感情不好，尤其是Howard，从我记事开始他们就不常回家，无论什么节日都是我和Jarvis一起过，他们在家最开心的日子是送我去读寄宿学校那天。我一直很奇怪，既然他们不在意我为什么要让我诞生？或许是为了引起他们的关注，或许是报复他们的无视，等我到了十四五岁，就开始叛逆，那段时间我磕药酗酒，打架滥交，做过很多糟糕的事，有次我和别人赛车，在峡谷发生车祸，对方连车带人滚下悬崖粉身碎骨，我运气好，车头已经在外面了，凭着最后的力气爬了出来，除了骨折没有什么致命伤。是不是听起来不可思议？那段时间我活的浑浑噩噩，每一天都仿佛是世界末日，在医院康复后，我终于觉得自己不能这样过了，于是从长岛搬了出来，来到这里，遇见了你。”  
他帮男孩擦掉眼眶有些湿润的水渍，回忆起初遇的那个夜晚，表情变得温柔起来，“你大概都不记得了，那时候你穿着一件薄衬衣就站在门口，傻乎乎瞧着我，像是一个小小的光球，我看着你想起了从前的自己，然后我做了一生最重要的决定，我走向你，而你朝我伸出手，我抱住了那团温暖的光。Peter，这件事我是第一次告诉你，但不会是最后一次，我曾经有着很严重的自毁倾向，是你，让我觉得寄生在这个世界是件很幸运的事，人会有依恋，会有牵挂和割舍不掉的东西，而后才会变得强大，无所畏惧。  
谢谢你拯救了我，Peter。”  
Peter定定瞧着男人，他好像控制不住自己的情绪，张嘴想说什么，眼泪却率先噗嗤嗤落了下来。  
“别哭，宝贝，我不是为了惹哭你说这些，而且在这样欢乐的日子。”Tony心疼地捧起男孩的脸擦掉他的泪水。  
Peter吸了吸鼻子，露出一个大大的笑容，声音有些哽咽：“其实我在MIT这一年总会想起你，我念你的专业，去图书馆坐你常坐的位置；有时候我也会想，如果没有遇见你我会是什么样呢？皇后区一个普通的男孩，普通的读书工作恋爱，也许某天在路上遇见了你会礼貌笑笑擦身而过，我只要想到这个就难受的不得了，我不想和你分离，这辈子都不想，只是想到那种可能就会害怕。我也一样，Tony，遇见你是我这辈子最幸运的事，我爱你，比这世界上任何人都要爱你。”  
Tony感觉心口被狠狠捏住，有无数甜蜜苦涩的感情冲破囚笼再无法掩盖，他低下头去亲吻男孩的耳鬓，一点点啄着他的脸，再贴上他的唇。  
男孩轻闷哼着，抬手搂着男人的脖子压向自己，回应的热烈又动情，舌头被勾着在嘴里搅和，连嘴角到舌尖都是被撕扯着酥酥麻麻的刺痛，唾液在两唇来回颠倒，从唇边露出一点就被贪婪地席卷回去。  
一切顺理成章，等Peter回过神来，他已经被Tony压了床上，身体交叠着，西装被撕得乱七八糟，露出光洁白皙的胸膛和只穿着内裤的双腿，他整个人往被子里深深陷进去，只好分开双腿勾住男人的腰不让自己彻底落下。  
Tony低头在他的胸口落下一个个吻，胡子在柔嫩的皮肤上来回摩擦，又痒又痛，嘴叼着胸口那粒小小的乳珠将它舐咬到肿胀，沾染着亮晶晶的液体嘬出艳丽的颜色。  
Peter被弄得浑身酥软，咬着下唇发出轻飘飘一声颤音，像是软乎乎的小猫撒娇，动听得过分。  
Tony脱掉男孩的内裤去揉他浑圆挺翘的半瓣臀肉，小朋友受不了这种爱抚，哆嗦着挺着腰用自己的下身去摩挲男人火热的下体，汗水和黏液把他打湿的一塌糊涂。  
在陌生的情欲前小朋友青涩得很，Tony的手指刚伸进去半截，他就吓得“啊”一声，受不了似的拼命摇头，下身绷得紧紧的咬着男人的手指不放。  
Tony颇有耐心地亲吻他湿润的眼睛：“放轻松，宝贝。”  
“这有点奇怪，Tony……”男孩带着哭腔浑身哆嗦。  
“我知道，别怕，交给我。”Tony温声哄着他，一边亲吻男孩的肩膀，薄汗层层叠叠在肩头，小朋友闻起来像是混合着奶油味的玫瑰，娇羞的含苞欲放。  
Peter咬着嘴努力配合他放松身子，后穴张开了些微微吮吸着进来的指头。  
“乖孩子。”Tony一边帮他扩张一边脱下他的内裤，抓住他的性器在手里有技巧的撸动着，指腹按在顶端，抹去上面一片粘腻的液体。  
“喜欢这样吗，宝贝？”Tony贴近他的耳边轻轻吐气，“喜欢我吗？”  
情热和男人的声音像是迷幻剂让Peter目眩神迷，紧闭的双眼睁开一点，露出水汽氤氲的眼眸：“嗯……喜欢……最喜欢Tony……”  
Tony露出满意的笑，他拿来安全套给自己戴上，抬着男孩的右腿，将性器送进那个湿热的地方。  
虽然尽管充分扩张，被陡然进入的一刻Peter还是忍不住发出一声惊呼，浑身绷得紧紧的止不住发颤。  
Tony缓了下，亲吻着男孩的耳根和侧脸让他放松，又抽身挤进去一截。  
Peter下身登时紧张地收窄，夹得Tony又痛又爽，忍不住哼了一声。  
男孩的眼泪不受控制从眼角滑落，声音染了哭腔，断断续续喊爱人的名字。Tony见他实在难过心疼的要命，舍不得他这样遭罪，干脆直起身准备离开：“宝贝，我们还是下次再……”  
“不行！”Peter一听就慌了，不知哪来的力气紧紧抓着男人的手臂，“不要走，我可以的，再试一次，求求你……”  
Tony擦着小朋友脸上的泪水，有些为难地叹了口气，他没办法拒绝男孩任何要求，俯身吻住他哆嗦不停的嘴皮，缓慢地一点点尝试进入男孩身体。  
全部进去后两个人都松了口气，Tony掐着Peter的腰开深深浅浅的抽插，最初的痛楚缓缓褪去，变成了一种异样的感觉，性器撞击胯部的声音都变成了美妙的乐章，男孩溢出唇边的呻吟被撞成碎片散落在空气里，他抱着Tony感受对方在体内的冲撞，不知怎地就想起了很早之前做过那个梦，他小心翼翼珍藏了很久的心事，在今天愿望成真。  
Tony见男孩眼神有些飘忽，不满地用力撞了一下，满意听着身下的小人儿发出一声甜腻的尖叫。  
“在想什么，sweetheart？”  
“想，呜……想你，一直都是你。”  
Tony被他的话弄得心口发热，生出一种无法言语的餍足和贪婪，动作变得急速凶狠起来。  
Peter被突如其来的凶猛弄软了身子，声音都有些变调：“别……别这么快，慢一点Tony，啊……”  
可惜向来对他百依百顺的男人此刻完全不理会男孩的求饶，他像尝到甜头似的发狠掐着Peter的腰擦过他的敏感点往里撞，带起激烈的肉体碰撞和淫靡水声。  
Peter感觉自己像是一只匍匐在男人身下的小鸟，瑟瑟发抖任凭狮子一点点吃掉他的骨和肉，他被抛向天空的云层里，又从高空坠落，所有感知都被Tony掌控着，臣服对方带来的汹涌欲望，再无力掀起任何风浪。  
他很快就泄了出来，浑身的力气都被Tony进攻的频率击溃，被操弄的快感从后穴一直传到大脑，每一根神经都在感受兴奋和疲惫，呼吸和流下的汗水泪珠仿佛都带着催情的作用，让他深陷其中无法自拔。  
Peter被干得浑身酥软，呻吟挤在喉咙里，被撞一下就出来一点，Tony喜欢听他用这种还有些奶气的声音叫床，变着花样顶弄他的敏感点，让小家伙叫得大声一些。  
他中途换了个姿势，将男孩抱起来坐在身上，这样的体位能让性器进的更深，Peter闷哼了声，喘着气道：“好涨……”  
Tony笑着亲了亲他潮红的脸：“你还好吗？”  
Peter双眼迷离地点头，悠悠忽忽地说好像在坐飞机呀……  
男人被他的孩子气逗笑了，挺腰又将男孩送上更高的云巅。  
Peter呜咽着埋头在他肩膀，那里有一个小小的牙印，是上次在威尼斯咬的，他伸出舌尖，忍不住舔了下那个痕迹。  
Tony浑身猛然一僵，动作又开始激烈起来，男孩的身体随着进出的动作上下颠簸，呜呜啜泣着掐着他的背喊慢一点慢一点。  
Tony坏笑着道：“你不知道在床上说这种话是要我更用力的意思吗，dear？”  
Peter气得直打哭嗝，又奈何不了男人，被对方掐着软成水的腰拖进疾风骤雨的漩涡里。  
他们闹到半夜才云消雨歇，Peter累得一根指头都不想动，被Tony抱起来去洗澡时候死死拉着被子大喊“不要让我和我的床分开”，好像他最深爱的是那条精液斑斑的被子似的。  
Tony冷笑着毫不留情的棒打鸳鸯，一边把小家伙塞进浴室，一边把那条全是证据的被子扔进洗手间。  
Peter困的要死，小脑袋一点一点的坐在浴池里不想动弹，Tony喊了两声都哼哼唧唧的，男人没办法了，只好搂着小朋友帮他检查有没有受伤的地方，又仔仔细细里外都清洗干净，将早昏昏欲睡的男孩抱回床上。  
小家伙一沾到床就自动滚到Tony怀里，熟练地枕着他的胸膛安心入睡，男人已经记不得是什么时候养成这样的习惯，他本是洁癖到极点的性格，却容忍男孩这样乖巧睡在他怀里，就像是与生俱来的亲密一样。  
Tony今晚本来还准备了全城烟花，可惜现在已经看不到了，不过那些东西也不是非看不可，美好的东西很多，他最想要的已经抱在怀里了。  
第二天Peter醒得比Tony早，他读书时习惯早起，生物钟一时半会儿改不过来，醒来时候身体的知觉也被唤醒了，浑身还隐隐约约酸疼，像是跑了一万米，尤其是某个难以言喻的地方，于是昨晚那些旖旎香艳的记忆又开始回笼，他真的和Tony做了，还不止一次不止一个姿势。  
想到这里Peter忍不住用手捂住滚烫的脸，不止害羞，更多还有愿望得逞后的喜悦。  
他在床上自顾自快乐了一阵，支起身去瞧旁边的男人。  
Tony昼夜颠倒惯了，难得能有酣然入睡的时候，小家伙窸窸窣窣的动静没有吵醒他，只是皱了皱眉，用手去捞身边的人。  
Peter把自己的被子伸过去让Tony抓住，坐着静静凝望男人的睡颜，他从小就知道男人很好看，从无可挑剔的脸到那双仿佛装了漫天星光的眼睛，还有最近养出来精致的小胡子，完美得就像上帝特意创作的艺术品，什么都不做站在那里，也有人愿意为他神魂颠倒。可是现在他在他身边睡着的模样就像一个大男孩，安静地收敛着压迫和气势，睡得好像这是世界上最安全的地方，让Peter一颗心从被带上云端的气球变得沉甸甸，幸福和满足挤满了心脏，从云上又降落到Tony的身边。  
他心满意足亲了自己男朋友一口，起身去厨房做早餐，说是早餐，但也是只会普通的煎蛋和烤吐司，这还是他和May学的。  
在去MIT前Peter就和婶婶说了和Tony的事情，May并没有什么太大的反应，先是笑着说你终于愿意和我说这个了，而后眼睛有些湿润地抱住他，温柔道：“我知道这不是件容易的事，Peter，你从小没有让我操过什么心。这么些年我一直很感激很幸运能有你这样的孩子，所以我不想做为难你那个，我爱你，Peter。”  
Peter的眼睛也有些红，他用力回抱住May，坚定道：“我也是，May，我爱你，你永远是我最重要的亲人。”  
Peter一直觉得自己是个幸运的人，在人生这场未知的冒险里他遇见了May，Tony，Ned以及其他温暖的人，这世界上爱的形式各种各样，有的深沉如蔚海，有的明媚如阳光，有的深邃如宇宙，有的平凡如尘土，但内核大致总是相似的，他得庆幸自己拥有一部分，哪怕现在还无法定义Tony和他的爱情怎么归属，但只要Tony给的他都想要。  
他会一点点积攒起勇气，陪着男人走过深邃的黑暗，跨过无边的梦魇，一起到达岁月的尽头。  
Peter将煎蛋端上桌，正看见Tony从楼梯口朝他走过来，男孩露出一个灿烂的笑，像从前千百次那样扑进对方怀里，踮着脚和Tony在晨曦里接吻。  
淡金色的日光从窗棂照进来，落在他们身上笼罩着浅浅的光晕，像是很久之前的月光，像是很久之后的光阴，再也不分开。  
（end）


End file.
